


Another Ending

by UtterPandamonium



Series: fallen down [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Chara Has Issues, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Narrator Chara, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterPandamonium/pseuds/UtterPandamonium
Summary: After each run, Chara and Frisk end up meeting up again in the Underground.Things go about as well as you'd expect.(Each part is set after its corresponding one in Punchline, so if you haven't read it, you might end up a little confused.)





	1. My Ending. =)

It’s you.

Make no mistake. I’m here for a reason. “I swear to you, **human** ,” I tell you, eyes narrowed, fists clenched, unable to completely hold back the tar-black tears welling in my eyes as I glare at you. “If—if **you** killed the comedian, I’ll **end** you.” Suddenly, I hear a thud: instantly, I freeze in place, glancing around what I can see of Mom’s old house in an attempt to locate the source of the noise. When I hear nothing, I turn back to the mirror—cliché, but it’s the only place where I’ve ever been able to see you—and snarl at you. “How could you **do** this? I know you hate me, and I know you hate the others, but I thought you didn’t mind him.” I scoff. “So why, hm? Why do this to him?”

For a while, you don’t do anything but stare at me with dark, dark eyes. Eventually, you lean forwards and exhale sharply: your breath clouds the mirror. That done, you start writing on the mirror. Huh. Are you really…

Bitterly, I laugh, because surely you can’t really be claiming that! Do you think I’m **stupid**? “Hee-hee-hee… you can’t fool me, **partner**.” My grin sharpens. “It was you. You killed him. You and he were the only ones down here, and now he’s dust, but yet you expect me to believe that you’re **innocent**? Ha, ha…” Smile wavering, I wipe my face off with the sleeve of my sweater. “Papyrus is **distraught**. I finally muster up the courage to tell him that his brother has been down here all along, and the two of us come down here to find out that, what? What was it? What happened?” My face twists angrily, warping into a mocking parody of a smile. “Did you kill him in some kind of **hissy fit** , you stupid **crybaby**?” My expression flattens. “Or was it supposed to be revenge on **us** , hm? Just because **we’re** happy and **you’re** not, you feel the need to take it **out** on **us**?” Your expression still doesn’t change: all that does is anger me further. “Haha! Believe me, human. No matter how unhappy you think you are, I can make you much, **much** unhappier.” Furious, I lunge forward, slamming my fist over where their face appears to be. They don’t even flinch. “Do you **think** you are above **consequences**?”

Your face quirks downward a little around the mouth. You underline what you said before, blow on the mirror again, then write some more. **_He died naturally._** Another puff of breath: another patch of clouded glass. **_If I could hurt you, you’d know it. I’d have my body back. I wouldn’t be trapped down here._** Mouth twitching downwards, you use your shirt to scrub the condensation off the mirror so you can fog it back up and write again. Why aren’t you just talking? **_But I can’t. His HP drained on its own. All I could do was watch._**

I’m sick of this. “Just **talk** ,” I hiss, glaring at you. “It’s easier. I **know** you can.”

Finally, your expression changes, turning to something hard: something angry. **_Won’t. Not after what you did._** Looking furious, you rake your ragged nails against the glass: a loud, grating shriek echoes through the Ruins. I tense, listening for noise—the clomping of approaching footsteps, perhaps—but hear nothing. Papyrus has to be hearing this, right? He’s down here in the ruins, and you and I are… not exactly being **quiet**. Then again, he was **really** upset when we came across dust scattered across Sans’s unmistakable jacket. I hope he doesn’t do anything rash. By the time I look back at the mirror, you’re staring stonily at me, waiting for me to read what you’ve written. **_You freed monsters. You let them kill everyone._**

Oh, right. In the heat of the moment, I’d forgotten about that little lie I’d told you—and, since you’re stuck down here, it’s not like you know it’s false. Haha, well, if I’d had my way, it wouldn’t be a lie. It’d be the truth, and all humans would be **dead**. Unfortunately, Mom and everyone else seem to be all about truces and cooperation and peaceful coexistence with the humans now. Don’t they remember how that worked out for them last time? “Not everyone: just the humans,” I flippantly lie through my teeth. “And we both know that’s no real crime, right? In fact, it’s a mercy.” I smirk at you. Your expression gets even angrier. You’re practically fuming, now. “After all, humanity is rotten to the core. Hee-hee, but you already know about **that** , right?”

**_The only one who’s rotten here is you,_** you write. Hah. Well. I’m hardly the **only** one, but it’s not like I ever claimed I was a good person. I try to be like Mom and Dad and Asriel and the others were—kind, trusting, forgiving—but it’s so **hard** , and then they expect me to be kind and forgiving to **humans**. It’s like they’ve forgotten about the fact that humans trapped them Underground in the first place. They even killed **Azzy**! He was the sweetest, nicest, most innocent and harmless person I’ve ever met, and he was my little brother and he wasn’t hurting anyone, and they just **killed** him! Couple that with the way life was for me the **first** time on the surface, and I’m surprised I can even stand to **look** at a human. **They’re** the reason things went so bad in the Underground. It’s their fault. It’s **your** **fault**!

Still. There’s… nothing I can do about that right now. I just have to keep moving. By the time I make eye contact with you again, your face is back to the way it normally is: blank, guarded, unemotional. Time to focus on the important things, I suppose. “So his HP just drained, you say?” I repeat skeptically, scowling. Well, I suppose it’s possible. I believe I’ve heard of that, actually. When someone gives up hope, they lose their HP as well and fall down—or so it’s said. And it’s true that you can’t really do anything but talk to me, so your story does seem likely. Still, I don’t want to outright say that, just in case you **are** lying to me. It wouldn’t do to give you the satisfaction. “Perhaps.”

Your eyes scan me. All your previous rage is gone. Now, you just look… **dead**. It’s kind of scary. Although, despite how dead you seem, it seems you **are** still able to fog a mirror. **_Let’s make a deal._** Instantly, my amusement fades: I freeze up, watching as you continue to write. **_Sans was the best one here, and you couldn’t save him._** My lip curls up angrily, but I keep reading. **_I know how to fix your mistake. And I’ll do it. Just give me my body back._**

“Do you think I’m **stupid**?” I demand incredulously, unable to keep from giggling furiously. “Hee-hee, hah **ahaha** —I don’t trust you any farther than I can throw you, human, and I can’t even **touch** you!” Furious, hysterical, I muffle my laughter behind my hand, staring down at the ground, shoulders shaking with mirth and with barely-contained rage. “Get it through your head, **partner**.” Eyes flashing, I glower back up at the mirror, gaze settling upon yours. “I **hate** you. And you are never, **ever** getting your body back.” A smug grin. “Humans trapped monsters down here for how many years, exactly? I don’t even know!” Helplessly, I shrug, unable to hold back my smirk. “Still, isn’t that unfair? So let’s fix that injustice. I’ll make you pay for what they did by trapping **you** down here forever.”

Stuck here forever in the dark, just like what I thought my fate was after I died—and something tells me that, with all those new barricades blocking off Mount Ebbott, no human supercharged with determination is going to accidentally fall down here and give you a means of escape. Hah. At least **you** aren’t trapped in pure darkness like I was when I was dead. You can move around the Underground as you please, and you’ll be the only one in this place now that the comedian’s gone: you’ll have free reign of it all. It’ll practically belong to you. Honestly, you should be thankful. It’s a pity that humans are **never** grateful, never appreciate what they **have**. I **hate** them.

Oh well. I’m done with you. Despite my misgivings, you’ve managed to convince me that this isn’t your fault, and that’s all I needed from you. Besides, I need to go make sure Papyrus is okay and get him out of the Underground, away from his brother’s dust. After he’s out of here, after I’ve done all I can to help him cope, I can start to think about what I should do next. Luckily, it probably won’t take much to help Papyrus snap out of it: he’s always been good at not thinking about how he feels, and the relationship between he and his brother was, well, **shaky** to begin with. Plus, he’d been convinced for a while that Sans was dead, so it shouldn’t take too much to adjust to the fact that he actually is.

So I walk out of Mom’s house, through the ruins, back to the place where it’d all began: the flower patch where I’d fallen the first time, where I met that other version of the comedian, where Papyrus and I’d found his dust.

There’s too much.

The dust, I mean. There’s too much of it.

Nonono, this is wrong, **wrong**. This can’t be happening. It doesn’t make sense, this makes no sense, I don’t understand—how is this happening? **Why**? I don’t… this must be your fault, but it can’t be, because I was with you the whole time! Maybe it’s not what it looks like. Maybe I’m just confused! He must have just noticed that I was gone and started looking for me. That makes sense, doesn’t it?

Suddenly, I see something else. “Oh.” Numbly, I stoop down, eyes widening, and stare. Papyrus’s scarf is lying there among the dust, resting upon Sans’s hoodie. And he never, **ever** takes it off.  So that means… But I don’t—this wasn’t supposed to happen. I thought I’d **saved** him. This isn’t **fair**!

When I turn around, I see you standing behind me. You don’t say anything. There’s nothing left for you to say, because you already said it all before, and you were **right**. I **failed**. I’d thought that I’d saved all the monsters but him, and I’d thought that I’d be able to save him, too, but I was **wrong** about him and **wrong** about the others, and I’m **sorry** , Papyrus. I’m so, so sorry! I should have come back down earlier to try to save him, and I would have if the other Sans hadn’t convinced me that I shouldn’t, but that’s not enough to exonerate me. There’s no excusing this. I failed him: I failed them both. That’s another bond between siblings I’ve ruined, another pair of them I’ve gotten killed. First it was me and Azzy, and now? This is all my fault. **Again**!

You’re waiting on me. I can see it in the tilt of your head, in your glassy, half-dead eyes. You want me to make a decision. So what do I do? [CONTINUE] or [RESET]?

If I continue, they—Sans and Papyrus—will stay dead forever. I won’t be able to save them, and what if this happens to someone else? I’d been so sure that I’d saved Papyrus, but clearly I hadn’t, because his dust is on the floor, mingling with his brother’s. What if someone **else** I thought I’d saved dies? What if **everyone** dies? And you’re right: I failed to save Sans, too. I couldn’t even redeem him. When the comedian died, he must have been completely alone, and miserable, and hopeless, and I won’t let **any** monster suffer that fate ever again. Still, if I reset and try again, I don’t think anything’s going to change. Sans **hates** me now. He’ll probably refuse to let me help him, and things will play out the same way they did last time—or maybe he’ll figure out how to destroy the timeline for **good** this time. And if I give this body back to you, give you control over the timeline, sit back, play the narrator as you did for me? There’s no telling what you’ll do. Monsters could lose everything—but, on the other hand, you could always see the inherent goodness in them and save them like I did. And maybe he’d listen to you. You might be able to save them all.

They always thought I was the prophesied angel, the one who’d seen the Surface. The one who’d save them all. For a while, I believed it, but now I know the truth. I’ve never been an angel. I’m just a demon, and I could end up dooming everyone I love because of it. Maybe **you’re** the real angel here, be it some great savior or an Angel of Death. I don’t know.

[CONTINUE] or [RESET]. Accept the fate of this timeline, accept that there’s no saving Sans and Papyrus, grieve, and try to move on. Or bring this world back to the beginning, start over, place everyone’s fate in the hands of a human, and hope that they choose to redeem and save instead of destroying it all.

If, somehow, Azzy were here, standing in my shoes, making this choice instead of me, he’d choose to reset in a heartbeat, wouldn’t he? Haha… my little brother always did see the best in people. After all, he helped **me** , didn’t he? And even after they’d patched me up, when I called myself dangerous and told him that even my family’d seen that I was a demon, he just smiled at me. I brandished a knife at him and threatened to gut him like a fish, yet, for all I know, he’d never even had second thoughts about staying by my side. He just… believed. In me. In everything and everyone.

I’d been **nothing** like that. And when **I’d** made the decisions, I’d gotten us both killed. So… so maybe I should trust you. Even though you’re human, even though I hate you, you might be better for them than I ever was. I shouldn’t have been given a second chance at life. All I ever do is destroy the people I love.

Maybe you’ll be able to do more. Maybe not. Either way, things can’t end up much worse than they are now, can they?

Well, I suppose there’s only one way to find out.

**[RESET]**


	2. Your End.

It’s dark. And you’re afraid.

You killed him. You… you really **killed** him, even though he’d done nothing wrong! He didn’t deserve this. This isn’t what you wanted. You were going to kill all the monsters, true, but not him. Never him. Monsters deserve to die, but Sans doesn’t! He wasn’t like them. Sans was better than them. He isn’t really a monster, not like **they** are. He wants to save the Surface, and so do you. He’s a hero. You’re both going to be heroes! You two saved humanity: you—

You enjoyed it. The killing. Not **his** death, of course: you didn’t wanna hurt **him**. Nonono, you mean hurting the **other** monsters, the bad ones. It’d felt good, breaking their brittle, breakable bodies down to crunchy icky dust, making something scary into something dead. Like squishing spiders! They scared you, and they hurt you, so you surged forwards and **you hit it again again again with a borrowed slipper until it’s beaten into the ground and** then it couldn’t hurt you or anyone else ever again. It made you feel good. It makes you feel **alive**. When you hurt something, it’s like you’re really **real** again, not stuck as some **dumb** narrator for some **dumb** demon. Ever since you fell and they stole your body, everything’s felt like a dream. Hazy around the edges, like it’s all happening to someone that isn’t you, or maybe like you’re watching someone play a video game using your console or something: you should be in control, but you aren’t, so you just feel… confused, blurry, distracted, lost. But killing monsters fixes that, if only for a second. And, with every EXP you gain, every LV you get, every time that a statistic—ATK and HP and DEF and GOLD—goes up, you feel a little more like you.

Heroes don’t feel like that, do they? You… you shouldn’t feel like this. Before you fell, you couldn’t squish spiders, and the thought of fighting someone made you feel like you were gonna throw up. This is wrong. But… you didn’t do this just because it made you feel good. You’re doing this in order to save the world! If you don’t do this, if you hadn’t done this, they woulda taken over the planet and killed everyone! They’re the bad guys, which made you and Sans the superheroes, because you stopped them and now they can never do it ever again.

It’s too dark. Something’s wrong. There’s someone watching you. You know they’re there, you—

You’ve seen marionettes before a few times. You don’t like the way they move, because it’s strange, unnatural: jerky yet smooth. They’re still for too long, and then suddenly they **move** , and it’s so sharp and sudden that it looks like it should hurt, but they never act like it does. One part of their body will move so quickly that it looks like it’s gonna break, but the rest of them will stay frozen, and, once they’re done moving, sometimes they sway in place like they weigh nothing. And, despite whatever they’re doing, their expressions are **always** the same.

Sans moves like a marionette. Acts like one, too. Does he know how dead he looks? How empty? Sometimes you wonder—

This isn’t **your** fault. You did this to save **Sans** , too! You thought you’d be able to use Asgore’s soul to cross the barrier, but then Flowey messed it up. It’s **his** fault you had to kill Sans! If he hadn’t done that, you and Sans could have crossed the barrier together, and you two could live together and maybe **he’ll** be your new family because you don’t want to go back to that place but now you **can’t** because he’s **dead**. He… **made** you hurt him. Why did he make you hurt him? You’d stay down here with him. You’ll do it, you really will! He won’t have to fall down alone again: you’ll live together instead, and be happy. But now you won’t. You can’t understand!

Except sometimes you do.

Because you fell down here for a reason, didn’t you? You and Sans are the same. He doesn’t know it yet, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true. Maybe you’ll tell him tomorrow. Or you would, but you can’t, because he’s dead. Stupid, stupid—

**_Greetings._ **

Oh. It’s them. You frown and grab for your knife. That’s weird: it’s glowing. Why is it glowing? Still, that doesn’t mean you can’t use it. And you will, because wouldn’t that be delightful? One last monster remains, it would seem! After all, they’re a demon. A monster. And it’s your job to destroy them **all** , and then you’ll go back up and everything’ll be good and everyone’ll be safe and maybe mommy and daddy will love you then. So you’ll just have to destroy them. That’s a wonderful idea!

**_I am Chara. The angel that comes when people call their name. It doesn’t matter when, or where, or why. Time after time, I’ll be here._ **

Oh no oh no oh no, you knew it was too dark. You knew that something was wrong! You don’t understand. What do you—

**_Why, you ask? Well, I’m afraid that’s quite simple. Any time you try to escape this hell, I’ll here to stop you. And any time you gather enough power to kill another monster? I’ll be right here, standing in your way, waiting to_ ** _destroy **you. =)**_

They can’t destroy you. Oh, they can try, but they’ll never succeed. You’re too strong, too powerful for them. LV, EXP, ATK, DEF, HP: all too high for them to even stand a **chance** against you! And, even ignoring that, there’s **nothing** you can’t do with **your** determination. You’ll kill them, and then you’ll reset just for the pleasure of killing them all over again! They’ll be alone, and afraid, and hopeless, just like they made you feel. You’re gonna make the demon regret everything they’ve done to you!

**_After all, I simply cannot allow you to continue. If I don’t end this, then you and the rest of humanity will live on happily while the dust of monsters rots beneath your feet, trapped eternally beneath the earth. And I will_ ** _not **permit that to happen.**_

You’re so scared. You’re so scared, and you don’t know what to do. What do you do? Sans! Where is he? Why isn’t he here? Please, please, please! You’re so sorry for hurting him, so just let him come back, okay? You don’t care what you need to do: just let him come back and save you! He’s your only friend, and you **can’t** do this without him!

**_I’m curious. Answer me this, human. Do you think you’re above consequences?_ **

You don’t know anymore. You don’t know anything.

**_Hm. I suppose a non-answer is an answer in and of itself, isn’t it? Very well then._ **

You’re going to kill them. You’ll destroy them. They did this to you! It’s their fault you feel this way! They’re a monster in a human’s skin, and you hate them. You hate them **all**!

**_Before I send this world to the abyss, though, I suppose I should give you my thanks. You awakened me from death and handed me control over the timeline. More importantly, though, you reminded me of something important._ **

You don’t know what to do.

**_You reminded me of just how selfish and rotten humanity is. With your guidance, I’ve realized the purpose of my reincarnation: power. All because of you. So thank you, human, for all you’ve done for me._ **

You’ll **end** them. You’re gonna wipe that smug, ignorant, cocky smile off their face for good. They’ll **fear** you by the time you’re done with them! They’ll **regret** ever underestimating you, and they’ll **regret** stealing your **body** : hell, they’ll even **regret** ever being **born**. You’re gonna make them regret it **all**!

**_Don’t worry, though. After I erase this world, I’m going to bring it right back. Everyone will be alive again, like nothing ever happened. Everything you’ve done: gone. And I’ll do it all over again, with you by my side. Only one person will remember that Frisk ever existed, and that’s me._ **

No.

**_Oh. And one more thing._ **

You’re not listening anymore. You won’t listen. They aren’t worth it. They are nothing.

**_Remember when I said that monsters destroyed humanity?_ **

You’ll erase them. Sweep them off this earth like the meaningless speck of dust they are.

**_That was a lie. Monsters didn’t kill a single human. Oh, sure, they should have, and, if I’d had my way, they would have. But they didn’t. Seems like the only killer here is you, partner. =)_ **

What? No, no, they’re lying to you. They have to be. This is a trick, because they can’t have lied to you, because if they did if they did then that means that no no no no **lies** they’re a liar **a liar** you **can’t** let them you **can’t** **listen** you

If they’re telling the truth now, that means that monsters didn’t kill any humans. And if monsters didn’t kill any humans, that means that there was no need to save the world from them. And if there was no need to save the world from them, then that means that you hurt monsters—all of them, even Sans, squished like spiders and broken to bits—for no reason. And if you hurt monsters for no reason, then that means that you’re the bad guy. That means that you did a really, **really** bad thing. You don’t, you didn’t…

What have you done?

**_Hehe. We’ll be together forever, won’t we, partner? =)_ **

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**[RESET]**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that was a great decision, Chara. I mean, it's not like there's any way this could go wrong, right?


End file.
